disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 111
Plot Summary The Muppet friends are very thrilled to have Emily Blunt as their guest star and it's trivia game night in the Muppet Theater. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Emily Blunt's'' dressing room door and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain, and Emily thanks him. Scooter notices trivia game buzzers and Emily tells him that they're for trivia game night. * ''The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a trivia game buzzer. * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number and it's trivia game night here in the Muppet Theater. * Opening Musical number: Scooter and Fozzie sing Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf remember when Scooter and Fozzie performed this song on the 1st season of the original classic Muppet Show when the late Juliet Prowse was their guest star right before her passing at the age of 59 from pancreatic cancer complications. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Robin is framed for stealing a comic magazine, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he would never steal from comic book shops. * Talk Spot: Kermit and his Muppet friends answer trivia questions about popular Muppet movies with Emily being the host. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes gingerbread kids and they come to life. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that they've never seen gingerbread kids running around like that before and that they've never seen a talking gingerbread cake before in their entire life. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Space Monster Zapper *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a flying banana cream pie. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Beauregard as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments that Beauregard should be getting better anytime soon and Waldorf comments that Beauregard should catch up on his bed rest. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about today's sport: soft ball. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Waldorf comments to Statler that *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: *Closing Musical number: *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Emily onstage and Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 110 transcript Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, the Announcer, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby Number 3 (voices) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Beauregard, Chip and the Talking Meatloaf (voices) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Behemoth, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Link Hogthrob, Rowlf, Bobo, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire and taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Gorgon Heap, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Baby Number 4 (voices) *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) *Ryan Dillon as Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices) *Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, the Newsman and Baby Number 6 (voices) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show